


Game on

by Seoksthetic



Category: Football RPF, World Cup 2018 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dont take this seriously this was a JOKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seoksthetic/pseuds/Seoksthetic
Summary: All he heard was cheers surrounding him, loudly ringing into his ears, followed by chants of all sorts and he loved it. The attention was on him, for him and to him. That was until a certain someone came into play.





	Game on

**Author's Note:**

> for the costa to my ronaldo <3 marey

He hoped to one day make it big- which he has, grass grazing under his feet as step by step he makes it onto the field, eyeing the crowd as they ferociously yell his name as a small smile slowly spreads across his face. He was here.

As the game began he knew expectations were high: “Worlds best player” and “Europe’s champions” circled around his head. A team as strong as Spain it was hard to not worry and he knew that amongst the crazed football fans Portugal was no match but that didn’t stop him before and wasn’t going to stop him now. He just hoped and prayed he could deliver.

It wasn’t long before he did. At 4 minutes only the crowd erupted into cheers for the first time that evening, bodies flying out their seats jumping up and down in excitement and Ronaldo could only stare in disbelief. Their joy was incredible, the happiness clouded in the fans eyes which he had created made him high on nothing but the pure content and attention at the thousands of fans screaming out his name. This euphoric feeling. He was hooked and he wanted more. And he wasn’t going to lose.

That was until he saw him. At 20 minutes the man in the white kit managed to fight off everyone in front of him, dribbling in and out of his way and Ronaldo could only gaze at the man, infactuation heavy in his stare as he shoots and scores.

1-1.

Begin.

After that everything was pretty much a gaze. A game of tag almost. The desire withing Ronaldo to win against Costa (completely forgetting Spain itself) began increasing as he saw the man sprinting around him, hyping his team and their eyes met. In that moment he realized. He wanted to win more than just the game tonight. And what Ronaldo wanted, Ronaldo got. 

Not that long after he counterattacked once more with another goal, and he felt himself shake with the overwhelming support and attention appointed to him. He eyed up the crowd but most importantly a man whose disappointing sigh yet minor smirk and Ronaldo knew the feelings were mutual.

2-1.

It was a little above 10 minutes when Costa scored his second goal. He saw his figure rapidly sprint towards the goal, himself not so far behind as he powerfully lifted his foot making impact with the ball in seconds, leading, in seconds. He watched as he began to celebrate, his well built muscles seeping through the white material of his shirt and he swore that at that moment his mind went blank.

2-2.

After that it began getting tougher- the game harder, legs straining and aching to rest. The mood in the team was slowly decreasing and as the Captain it was his job to try keep morale high. But then came another score which did not belong to Costa.It only got tougher from there. His eyes immediately fell upon Costa, watching as his excited figure bounced around with his other teammates wearing the same similar expressions as one another, until Costa stopped and stared at Ronaldo with what seemed like pure empathy (stan nct) in his eyes and smiled widely at him taking him back. Ronaldo had loved attention from fans, other clubs and even critics and haters themselves but as Costa looked at him, head to toe he found himself wanting more as well as wanting revenge more than anything just so he could see the look on the mans face.

2-3.  
The team was becoming more and more desperate and so was he- endless blocks from the opposite team, on the defensive at all times and it just seemed like it really was the end. He observed the crowd each with more fear in their eyes than the other as he saw each fan with an exasperated expression on their faces and he knew he had to make amends. After 30 endless minutes of non stop fighting and playing around the chance finally appeared in front of his eyes- straight in front of the goal, he reached to kick it, ball spinning barely grazing the opponents team head and rapidly entered the goal. He immediately was ambushed by his teammates all surrounding him, thanking him. However in the corner of his eye there he saw him standing with a slight pained expression on his face and Ronaldo could only feel sorry for the man.

3-3.

The game had finally reached its end and Ronaldo was fairly pleased. A first game at this level meant hopefully a lot more exciting games to come and his team really held on until they couldn't anymore. He began to leave the field after waving to fans goodbye when a figure grazed lightly against him sending him a smile and a folded paper.

The teams had drew in the end but in his head, Ronaldo thought, he thinks he might win something else tonight. The game had ended but a new one had just begun.  
Game on.


End file.
